hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fooler
Fooler '(''Tentative Name) is the Personal Attribute of Constant. Overview Fooler grants Constant a form of mind manipulationEpisode 116 which involves lying to both himself and others, including the Gods. Constant can even deceive the system which allows him to buff his stats to divine levels.Episode 103 His power also allows him to wipe the memories of his targets. Constant combines ''''Fooler' with Nightmare to increase its effects even further. The constant use of this skill with Nightmare seems to have warped Constant's mind somewhat. According to Nathan Han, Constant can only use his 'Fooler' skill when he's in a state of panic and can't use it without Mochi's stabilizer skill.Episode 161 Background Even at Level 40, Constant had still not unlocked his Personal Attribute which worried him.Episode 54 It was finally released during the Zara Guild's infiltration of Cobalt Castle. Constant feeling that he would be blaed for Armes capture relaesed his Deceiver while he was under the Nightmare status and his eyes glowed a purple colour and he was able to use Hypocrite's Lie, which is an area skill that makes people within the area believe his lies without question or suspicion.Episode 57 Skills During his visit of Cobalt Castle, he was able to make Sad Smile's staff turn against him and attack him, which most likely has something to do with him his personal attribute. Their eyes where glowing indicating a form of mind controlEpisode 65 When he was slashed by Hardcore Leveling Warrior he somehow switched places with Sad Smile's Chef and was unharmed. When he was attacked by Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Hell Fire, he was somehow able to appear behind Hardcore Leveling Warrior and was replaced by one of Sad Smile's employees. When he was leaving Cobalt Castle, he somehow made Sad Smile's underling stop Hardcore Leveling Warrior from following him.Episode 66 * Hypocrite's Lie - Players caught within the range of the skill believe Constant's Lie without any question. * Self-Deception - A skill that raises Constant's Physical Abilities to a Divine Level. * God Fooler - A mind manipulation skill that seems to be able to deceive even the Gods. Constant uses his power and the power of Nightmare to create a sort of pattern that even the God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han finds dangerous. * Physical Deception: Constant's speed increases significantly. * Magic Fooler: Constant is able to deceive even Magic. **Magic Destruction: Constant is able to neutralise magic attacks. * Memory Deception: * Fake Blow * Fake Entity Image Gallery Hypocrite's Lie2.jpg|Constant's Personal Attribute released while under Nightmare status (Episode 57) Deceiver2.jpg|Constant using mind manipulation on Sad Smile's kitchen staff (Episode 65) Deceiver4.jpg|Constant switching places with Sad Smile's chef whilst being attacked by HCLW (Episode 66) Hellfire10.jpg|Constant avoiding HCLW's Hell Fire attack (Episode 66) Deceiver3.jpg|Constant stopping HCLW from following him using Mind Manipulation on Sad Smile;s staff (Episode 66) Constant using Nightmare.jpg Notes & Trivia * The name and Personal Attribute of Constant has not been officially revealed, but Nathan Han referred to it as 'Fooler' in Episode 161. * Constant's Personal Attribute was not released even after his Level was over 40 which means that it is not a Skill Type Personal Attribute. * A fan theory is that his Personal Attribute is Loki, the God of Lies & Mischief and is either Person Type or Transcendental Skill Type. References Category:Skills Category:Personal Attribute Category:Unnamed Skills